


Couch Manoeuvre

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gift Exchange, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mention Of A Manbun, Rutting, Touching, bucky gets a haircut, happy Bucky, happy steve, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Swanky new haircut, Barnes. Lookin’ good,” Clint greeted from his space on the sofa as Bucky stepped through into the lounge room. Steve instantly looked up when he heard the comment, his eyes going straight to the short cut he used to have back in the thirties and forties. It looked better than good and so did he in general. Nostalgia instantly hit him and he was thinking on him from back then. What he used to wear and what he used to look like and his attitude towards certain things.</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile up at the other soldier, seeing and hearing him lightly scoff in return. Bucky was coming back, mentally and physically, but very slowly. Steve couldn’t have cared less about how long it would take, as long as his best friend was starting to relax and get comfortable and was getting his life back together, he was content and happy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Manoeuvre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissRainbow13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRainbow13/gifts).



> This was fun to write. I really like Bucky's hair long, it's badass, but I liked the short too, it gave me the idea on how to start this one of :)

“Swanky new haircut, Barnes. Lookin’ good,” Clint greeted from his space on the sofa as Bucky stepped through into the lounge room. Steve instantly looked up when he heard the comment, his eyes going straight to the short cut he used to have back in the thirties and forties. It looked better than good and so did _he_ in general. Nostalgia instantly hit him and he was thinking on him from back then. What he used to wear and what he used to look like and his attitude towards certain things.

He couldn’t help but smile up at the other soldier, seeing and hearing him lightly scoff in return. Bucky was coming back, mentally and physically, but very slowly. Steve couldn’t have cared less about how long it would take, as long as his best friend was starting to relax and get comfortable and was getting his life back together, he was content and happy for him.

“Actually, it’s my old look. Before the entire HYDRA shit went down,” he replied and walked further into the room, stepping around the sofas to sit in the corner of the couch closest to Steve. Getting a closer look at it, he was resisting the urge to reach over and thread his fingers through it. He was pretty sure that everyone knew they had a sort of relationship going, but he wasn’t going to broadcast it by running his hands through the other mans’ hair like a massive flashing sign.

“Gotta say, I liked the manbun, but short suits you,” Clint piped up again before leaning forward and standing up from the sofa. “Alright, guys, see you later, and I’ll tell Nat you said hi,” he mentioned as he turned around and walked away from the sofas and towards the door Bucky just came through. Steve waited until the doors closed and then turned to look at the other soldier, seeing the sliver of a strained smirk on his lips, almost like he was holding back a grin or a laugh.

“What?” he smiled a little, watching him as he turned to stare back at him, the grin finally growing and spreading over his face and lighting him in a strong glow.

“I just-... I feel... really good,” he hesitated, seeming to try and find the right words to say it. “I know it’s just a haircut, but I’m feeling a little more like the old Bucky again... before HYDRA,” he let a chuckle go and suddenly a warmth blanketed Steve, a happy heat that just spread through. He never expected him to actually feel like that. He’d thought that he’d maybe start a new and become a new Bucky, but the old one just... it brought so much happiness to him to hear those words.

“That’s amazing!” his own smile widened and went to stand up. He really wanted to just grab the man and hold him against his body, to hug him and embrace him. But before he could even move, Bucky was on him, launching from his spot on his sofa and practically climbing into his lap, straddling his hips. The other soldier instantly leaned down and pulled him into a warm, wet kiss, their lips closing together with Bucky pushing against him, leaning him back against the couch. He could feel the hands moving back and forth between his cheeks, neck and shoulders, seeming to not know where he wanted to grab and hold.

Steve’s hands were on his friends’ hips, his grip tight over his sweatpants and he wouldn’t be surprised if there’d be lightly bruised skin once he pulled his hands away.

He looked up curiously when the other man pulled away for a moment, panting lightly before leaning back down and kissing over and over, Steve responding eagerly, as best he could with his limited movements. He needed to change that. He needed to unlimitize his range of actions.

Steve placed one hand on the back of the other mans’ thigh and the other on his ass, high on his thigh, but low on his cheek. And then he lifted, moving to stand up for only a few seconds before turning them and lying Bucky down on the sofa with him above, between his legs. His hands moved to the others’ waist, going under his shirt at the hem, just a few inches from the waist of his trousers. His fingers ghost over his rough skin, feeling the years of training and torture against his fingertips. One hand lifted higher, going straight to the short cut he'd had, his fingers threading through before gripping lightly.

The captain reluctantly pulled his lips away from the soldiers’, instantly moving to kiss at his neck. Bucky even tilted his head back to give him more room and skin. He could feel him lightly arching his back up into the hands roaming the narrow area of his waist. He was curious as to why they called him the Winter Soldier, when his skin was so hot under his own, the heat generating and radiating between them. It was even hotter through their lounge-sweat pants. He could feel the warmer temperature through their pants, where they were pressed together, and it just seemed to get hotter when his friend lifted his hips up into his, his pelvis rutting just a little to either get a point across or to just get friction for himself.

Either way, Steve rolled his down, hearing the audible gasp and hitch in his breathing. The feeling and sounds sent hot shudders through his body and down his spine, warming him to no end. He did it again, and again, and again and felt Bucky’s arms reach up and wrap around his neck and shoulders, not really getting a stable grip since he was so broad. But it was still tight as they fisted his shirt and the lower half of hair at the base of his skull.

Steve pressed their lips together again, kissing over and over and breathing harshly against the others’ mouth. He tilted his head a little, managing to get a deeper, hotter kiss and hearing more gasps and light groans from Bucky. And they just seemed to turn into little whine when he slid his tongue out and ran it between the seams of his lips, meeting the wet warmth of the inside of his mouth. The soldiers’ tongue was even hotter if that were possible. He twisted them together, wrapped around his and drawing a low, elongated moan from his throat.

A deeper shudder ran through him at the sound and he couldn’t help but return the noise as a throaty groan. This was quickly getting out of hand. The touching, the kissing, the growing arousal between them. They needed to move this to their room. Semi-public sex or handjobs weren’t on his bucket-list.

As he pulled away, he had to hold back the chuckle that threatened to leave him at the light whine and pout that appeared on Bucky’s face, the furrowed brow that said ‘ _what the fuck_ ’. Instead, he reached up to the mans’ face and gave him one last warm peck on the lips before smiling and running his thumb along his lower lip.

“Bedroom,” was all he said, his voice somewhat breathless and panting. He completely pushed himself up, now standing with his arms reached out for Bucky, who scoffed and shook his head lightly before grabbing his hands and hauling himself up, now standing at almost the same height at the captain.

“Hurry up, punk,” he practically giggled before tightening his grip and almost dragging him towards the door that led to the Avengers quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
